dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mirai Trunks (DBS.R)
Mirai Trunks is the Saiyan and Human hybrid son of Vegeta and Bulma. He is the current king of new planet vegeta and is the third strongest saiyan behind gohan and goku. He is also the one responsible for the restoration of the saiyan race and turned the very few humans that were one earth into pure blood saiyans. he married a Red haired saiyan named Kika and together they have two children Bulma Bra Briefs and Mirai Jr. Forms Super Saiyan http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/f/f3/TrunksFutureWelcomeBackGoku.pngFuture Trunks in his Super Saiyan stateAdded byJeangabin666He transforms for the first time after seeing his mentor Future Gohan killed at the hands of the androids in his timeline (notably, in the manga, he is able to achieve Super Saiyan all along, making it somewhat likely he simply is able to transform naturally, as his present timeline self; he however struggles with even Future Gohan's base state in the form, which may suggest that it was rather recently reached, due to its meager power, despite his harsh training). The energy involved in the transformation causes Future Trunks' hair to stand on end and turn a golden color. His facial expression is sharpened, and the color of his eyes turns a bright emerald green. When in this state Trunks' power level increases dramatically. Even so, he always maintains his sincere, serious demeanor. Ascended Super Saiyan http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/b/b0/Trunks_%28Super_Saiyan_2nd_grade%29.jpgTrunks as an Ascended Super SaiyanAdded by SSJ2AJBAfter their defeat at the hands of Android 17 and Android 18, he and Vegeta underwent severe training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, during which Trunks' gained the ability to take this form. When taking this form, Future Trunks' muscles swell, making his body several sizes larger than normal, and his power and speed are elevated beyond his previous Super Saiyan limits. He first used this form to fight against Semi-Perfect Cell, in a attempt to keep him from absorbing Android 18 and reaching completion. This fight scene only happened in a filler part of the anime, while in the manga, he was about to fight Semi-Perfect Cell but was knocked away by Vegeta, and when he struck Vegeta with his energy blast to repel him away in surprise, but was blinded by Cell's Solar Flare and was forced to see Cell complete himself inside a barrier when his vision returned. After witnessing Vegeta's defeat at Perfect Cell's hands, he transformed to Super Saiyan 3rd Grade, but lost due to his severe speed decrease. As a result, Trunks entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber a second time to focus on increasing his strength as a regular Super Saiyan to its highest possible point. Ultra Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2Another transformation Future Trunks gained while training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Future Trunks utilizes this state while fighting the recently completed Perfect Cell. In this form Future Trunks muscles swell even larger than in his Super Saiyan 2nd Grade form. In this stage, however, the increase in power comes at a cost of reduced speed and mobility, and because of the massive energy required to maintain this form, it is not sustainable for long periods of time, which ultimately puts him in a life-threatening disadvantage. '' '' Super Saiyan 2 ''He achieved this level during the fight with broly '' '' '' '' '' '' '' http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/7/77/SS3FTrunks%28DBH%29.pngSuper Saiyan 3 Trunks in''Dragon Ball Heroes''Added by Jeangabin Super Saiyan 3 acieved this level through rigorous training in times of peace Super Saiyan 4 This form is achieved by trunks after achieving the Golden Great Ape state and being calm down